


Winter Felling in Love

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, I ship these two so hard.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Sansa just wanted Brienne to be her friend. Brienne is afraid rumors will start that they are more than friends. It had never occurred to Sansa, but now she can't get Brienne off her mind.





	1. Women do what now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I left out a chapter. Chapter 3 is the new one. 
> 
> Mainly, this is TV Brienne, who is beautiful, but I took the book view on her looks that she is unattractive.

Brienne of Tarth stood in her armor off to the side and behind Lady Sansa Stark. Sansa stood on the 2nd floor walkway at Winterfell taking in the view of the busy courtyard below. Sansa glanced back at Brienne. “Come stand with me,” she beckoned. 

Brienne stepped forward and stood near Sansa leaving a distance easily 3 feet wide between them. “Why do you do that?” Sansa asked. “I asked you to stand with me not half way down the walk.”

Brienne strode forward, closing the gap between them in one large stride. Now she was much too close to Sansa. Brienne looked down at the beautiful redhead. Sansa gazed up into Brienne’s beautiful blue eyes. They stood for a moment. Brienne leaned down and spoke in a low voice “My lady, I do not wish people to gossip and speculate that there maybe something inappropriate about our relationship. I am sorry if I've done wrong.”

Sansa wondered, _”What does she mean? Inappropriate?”_ She spoke, “And what could anyone speculate about two ladies standing and chatting above the courtyard?”

“I am no lady, my lady.”

“So you say Brienne, however your father is Selwyn Tarth lord of Evenfall making you Lady Brienne Tarth of Evenfall. Stand here with me, two ladies, friends.”

Sansa turned back to watching the activities below. Brienne turned also. They were close almost touching. The tall blonde towered over Sansa.

“I've never been much good at small talk, my lady.” Brienne said apologetically.

“It's a good quality. I've had my fill of intrigues and insincerity.”

They stood in silence for a time.

Sansa was feeling sentimental today. “I used to know everyone here. Their names, their families, where they lived. Now I see strangers and few familiar faces. I want to reach out to them, but something holds me back.”

“We live in dangerous times.”

“I feel you are much more suited to them than I.”

“You are more formidable than you give yourself credit for. The way you dealt with Littlefinger shows that. I see you. I know some of what you've survived. I am just an ugly, overly tall woman who learned to fight because children are cruel. I'm nothing special, my lady.”

“Ha! I see you too, and you are much more than you appear. Much more intelligent than people think, and you have a pure and loyal heart. You are more a knight than any of the anointed knights I've had the displeasure to meet. They are not honorable men.” Sansa put her small hand over Brienne’s large one, and pretended to look out into the courtyard while tears stung her eyes. She gripped Brienne’s hand tighter. “I hate,” she spat out between gritted teeth.

Brienne was torn. This was exactly what she feared would cause gossip. On the other hand Sansa had wounds on her heart and soul that would never heal. It tore at Brienne’s heart. She turned her hand palm up so that Sansa’s lay on top. Slowly she stroked her thumb in a circle across the top of her lady’s small delicate hand. 

They stood in silence for a time. Brienne spoke up, “Anger gives me energy. Would you like to take some exercise?”

“You mean like a walk?”

“We could, or we could spar in private. I could teach you to throw a proper punch. Get some of your anger out. Unless you feel that would be inappropriate, my lady.”

“I've never been one for that sort of thing,” she paused, “maybe I should try it. Father and mother aren't here to tell me it's inappropriate for a lady to fight.”

Brienne stepped away from the railing. She was still holding Sansa’s hand. “Shall we go?”

Sansa retained her grip on Brienne’s hand. They walked side by side, hand in hand. Brienne’s entire arm was tingling. She was having a hard time containing her excitement. In a hushed voice, she whispered to Sansa as they walked. “My lady, perhaps we should not been seen like this?”

Sansa was confused. “Like what?”

“Holding hands, my lady. People will talk. It's happened to me before.”

“Brienne, I am not ashamed to be seen with you. You've become quite dear to me. I confess I take considerable comfort in your presence.”

“My lady, you are very kind. I feel you are missing my meaning.” Brienne leaned down toward Sansa’s ear, “People will speculate that we’re lovers.”

Sansa was bewildered. “ We’re both women. Why would anyone think that? Besides it's not uncommon for a guard to be stationed inside a lady or lord’s sleeping chamber.”

They rounded a corner, and Brienne opened the door to her bedroom. It was a small room but large enough to let Sansa land some punches on her. “Please have a seat.”

Sansa sat on the bed. Brienne was finding the close quarters of the room to be more confining than she had thought. Sansa was so beautiful. They were alone. Brienne felt overly warm suddenly. She sat in a chair and cleared her throat. “My lady, in the past on several occasions some have speculated that I was,” she hesitated, uncomfortable, “please forgive my language, that I was fucking a woman.”

Sansa laughed. “How ludicrous. I realize you are tall and strong, but clearly you are a women. How could you? Why would anyone say such a thing?”

Brienne wondered at the sheltered life Sansa had led. After all she'd gone through, still there was knowledge she lacked. “Well, they assume I'm attracted to women since I'm certainly not a lady. Truthfully, I am attracted to women, and there are ways to please a lover other than male female sex. It’s possible for two women to love and pleasure each other. However my point is that I would not want your reputation damaged by gossip. People like to speculate. If we are seen standing too close, talking too much, holding hands, visiting each other's bedrooms it will appear that perhaps we are lovers. I suppose bringing you here to my room was an error in judgement.”

Sansa had known that men sometimes enjoyed watching women kiss or touch each other. Somehow she'd missed that women might engage in such activities together as lovers. She didn't like to seem uninformed or naive. “You had someone you loved?”

Brienne was happy she had gotten through to Sansa. “Yes, back in Tarth. She worked in the kitchen. A few years older than I was. I was in love. She was not. She just wanted a better life, some advantage. I was too naive to know.” Brienne had a tear in her eye. “She broke my heart. Smashed it really.”

Sansa reached out and took Brienne’s hand. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up painful memories.”

“It was after my relationship with her became known that the gossip started. The whole island had me in bed with every woman that I spoke too or looked at. Not long after that, I left Tarth.”

“And so you are afraid that the whole of Winterfell will think we are lovers?”

“I do, my lady.”

“I will take your advice under advisement. Thank you, Brienne.”

Brienne stood holding out a hand to Sansa. “Let's get started on your lesson before the rumors start.”

Sansa stood. She looked around the room. “What am I going to hit?”

“Me”

“No, no, I couldn't,” Sansa protested.

Brienne smiled at the horrified look on her lady’s face. “Put your hands out,” Brienne demonstrated by extending hers.

Sansa complied. Brienne wrapped strips of cloth around her knuckles. “We don't want to bruise you, my lady,” she explained.

“Stand like this.” Brienne demonstrated a boxing stance. “Now slowly hit me, slow motion.”

Some time went by and both Brienne and Sansa were feeling that the small room was much too warm and much too small. Sansa was a quick study, but she was weak. She picked up technique quickly, but there was no power behind her punch. Brienne finally announced that their training session was over. “I think you’d do better with some weapons training. Honestly, your punch isn’t powerful enough to leave a bruise.”

Sansa left feeling invigorated and happy. Brienne sat slumped in her chair. She was warring with her emotions. Falling in love with Sansa Stark would only lead to heartbreak she was sure. No doubt, before long, Sansa would be married off to a lord. Though Brienne suspected Sansa had had her fill of men and marriage. Still Sansa was a woman of honor, and she'd do what she had too. The more Brienne got to know her the more she loved and respected her. There was no help for it.

Sansa Stark felt alive, tired but alive. Brienne was right working off some energy felt good. She decided that today would be the day. She'd start learning names to go with the familiar faces around Winterfell.


	2. Jealous much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa realizes she is jealous after she glimpses a woman going into Brienne's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya just slipped in here some how. She is such a good sister. I hope you are enjoying. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments or drop me a line on Tumble where I have the same name.

That night Sansa lay in bed, her red hair strewn across the pillows. She thought back with wonder on her conversation with Brienne. Women who love women, how could such a thing be? Jeyne Poole, it had been such a long time since she'd thought of her childhood friend. She was dead now Sansa supposed. Yet, Sansa had been very fond of her. Marrying a lord was expected of Sansa. She had to admit she had certainly never felt any special feelings for a man. She'd felt very strongly about Jeyne Poole though. Could she have loved Jeyne? Kissed her? Could she kiss Brienne? Would Brienne want to kiss her? Would anyone after the things that had been done to her. Sansa could not stop thinking about kissing Brienne. What would it be like? She fell asleep with the tall woman on her mind.

The next day Sansa was sore. Her workout with Brienne hadn't seemed intense at the time, but now she was suffering. She asked her maids to prepare a hot bath for her. Sansa always dressed and bathed alone, so no one could see her scars. As Sansa reclined in the bath soaking her sore muscles, her mind kept returning to her conversation with Brienne the day before. What would kissing the tall blonde woman feel like? What would it be like to lay next to her at night? Would it help keep the bad dreams Sansa was plagued with away? Sansa looked down at her body. What would Brienne think of her scars? Foolish thoughts she told herself, yet as the days continued the thoughts would not leave her mind. 

As the lady of Winterfell, Sansa felt it was her duty to walk the hallways of Winter fell, visiting the kitchen, the maester, and generally seeing that everything was in good order. She was learning everyone's name and what role they played in the castle. It was on one of these walks that she saw a young woman from the kitchen slip into Brienne's bedroom. Anger flooded into her heart. She stormed back to her own room and paced angrily.

Arya had been looking for her and was surprised to find her sister so agitated when she found her.

“You're angry.”

“I'm not,” Sansa spat out angrily.

“Perhaps you don't want to be, but you are.”  
“Brienne has one of the girls from the kitchen in her bedroom,” Sansa fumed.

Arya waited for more. Finally she prompted, “What of it?”

“What of it? They are probably sleeping together.”

Again Arya asked, “What of it?”

Sansa had no answer. She stood scowling, arms crossed over her chest.

Arya smirked, “You're not angry. You're jealous. So which one has your tickled your fancy, sister? The kitchen girl or Brienne?”

“How dare you! Neither,” Sansa replied.

Arya laughed, “How dare I? I think it's you who needs the daring. Let's see. I don't think common kitchen girls are your thing. It must be tall, brave Brienne that has you so twisted up.” 

Sansa looked so miserable that Arya actually felt sorry for her. “ I tell you what. I will find out who the girl from the kitchen is and if they are sleeping together or not.”

“Arya, no. It’s none of my business. Besides people might gossip if it became known.”

“Sister, I will be discreet. No one will know.”

Sansa Stark had an amazing poker face. She seldom gave anything away with a reaction or a look. She continued her training with Brienne, yet the knowledge that she was sleeping with someone else tore at her heart. After several days, Arya came looking for Sansa.

“I found out what you wanted to know,” she looked so serious.

Sansa waited. 

“The girl from the kitchen is named Ellen Snow. She was born in a brothel not far from here and is only 13 years old.” Arya bowed her arms and held them in front of her chest. “She's quite developed for her age, and her mother didn't want her working in the brothel, so she brought her to Winterfell to find work after the Battle of the Bastards.”

“She's 13?” Sansa asked horrified.

“13,” Arya replied. “She also burned herself very badly a week ago. Hot water so I'm told.”

Arya was enjoying dragging the story out. The frustration was starting to show on Sansa's face. 

“Has she seen the maester?”

“She has not. The maester was away from Winterfell the day she was burned. Brienne was helping the stable boys carry sacks of flour from the miller into the kitchen at the time of the accident.” Arya paused again.

Sansa realized that Arya was drawing the story out to mess with her. She folded her arms across her chest and gave Arya the look. “Please go on.”

“Turns out Brienne's Maester in Tarth is very good at making up salves and ointments. He keeps her stocked with them. She’s been dressing the girls burn everyday with an ointment that numbs the pain.” 

Sansa smiled. She giggled. She felt lighter like a thousand pounds had been taken off her. “Brienne is very kind and giving.”

“She is. Also Ellen, the girl from the kitchen is very cute, and I asked her to join me for a walk in the godswood later this evening.”

Sansa smiled, “I should not be surprised by that, and will you try to kiss her by the weirwood tree?”

“Not tonight, but perhaps on another night.”

“Be careful of falling in love with kitchen girls. I hear they are heart breakers.”

Sansa pulled her sister into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Are you going to kiss Brienne by the weirwood tree?” Arya teased and they both giggled.


	3. Oh Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lessons continue to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I skipped a chapter when I posted this, so here is the real chapter 3. The imposter chapter 3 is now chapter 4.

Training with Brienne had continued over several months, but Sansa gave nothing away about her thoughts and feelings. The women focused on techniques that did not require strength. Sansa learned how to handle someone rushing at her. The best ways to use a knife and where the best places were to stab someone. She learned how to fend off an attack with a sword. How to dodge. Sansa recalled the beginning of that lesson. Brienne had grabbed the lion pommel of her sword and pulled. The sound of metal scraping slowly on the scabbard filled the quiet room. She recalled the goosebumps rising on her arm. It was that moment when she realized she had fallen in love with the large woman. Then the lesson had begun and there was no more time for admiring the handsome teacher.

The tall warrior wasn't teaching Sansa to be a warrior, but to be able to fend off a sudden attack long enough for help to arrive or to escape. The lady of Winterfell wasn't the warrior type, but after everything she'd been through she was keenly aware that some self defence could go a long way. She was a serious student, but as the two became more comfortable interacting physically with each other they found time to laugh and joke. Sansa’s sense of humor lay buried with her younger innocent self, but it was slowly surfacing. Sansa Stark giggles were the best sound Brienne had ever heard. She was desperately trying to keep a piece of her heart for herself, and the giggles made it impossible.

They had moved their lessons into Lady Starks bedchamber soon after the first lesson because it gave them a lot more room to practice. Months had gone by with daily private lessons. Today Brienne began teaching a completely new concept: How to escape a hold. 

“My lady we will start slowly. The most likely hold will be one from behind. They might grab your arms, wrap you up in a bear hug, or hold you with one arm while pressing a knife to your neck. The advantage you have is surprise. They won't expect you to defend yourself with skill.”

Sansa stood in the center of the room wearing a plain dress that she used as lounge wear in private. Brienne came up behind her. “I'm going to grab your arms, my lady,” she warned. Brienne put her hands around Sansa’s upper arms. “Try to struggle free.” Sansa tried. She wiggled and squirmed but could not break the iron grip that held her. 

“Very good. Now let me tell you how to break my grip and get away.” The lesson continued until Brienne was satisfied she could no longer hold Sansa that way. The Lady of Winterfell had been enjoying the close contact with the tall blonde woman, and was not ready to see her go. She reached a hand out and put it on her forearm. She wanted to say something about her feelings, but what? She gave up and settled for, “Thank you, Brienne. It means a lot to me. I'm sure mother would be pleased.”

Brienne, whose face was quite flushed from the workout and the closeness to Sansa, replied with a simple, “Yes, I hope so, my lady. I should go now.” She closed the door behind her as she left. 

Sansa Stark lay on the bed, tired, yet she could not stop thinking about how good Brienne’s hands had felt. What would it be like to have those strong hands and arms wrapped around her? Soon her daydreams turned once again to kissing the tall blonde then to her scars. Would she even want her? Thus far Sansa could not determine if Brienne fancied her or not. She was so serious during the lessons.

Brienne went straight to her room. It was becoming more and more difficult to spend so much time in close contact with beautiful Sansa. She wanted to pull her into her arms and hold her close. Kiss those beautiful lips. 

Laying in her bed, Brienne hiked up her tunic and loosed her breeches putting two fingers on her clit. She thought about how sweet it would be to kiss her Lady Starks lips. Rumor held that Sansa was covered in scars. Brienne would kiss each one, and then kiss her between her legs. At that thought Brienne rubbed herself harder and faster, the pleasure suddenly increasing. She'd love to show Sansa Stark what real love could feel like. “Uhh Sansa,” Brienne moaned as she finished.


	4. Terrified of feeling this way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa stumbles across Brienne in the cold night.

Sansa lay awake in her bed. She wondered if the next lesson would be the bear hug. What would being in Brienne’s arms feel like? She was strong. Sansa wanted to feel those strong arms around her. The thought made her stomach flop. Her center tingled so much she cupped it in her hand, squeezing. How did women love each other? In that conversation so long ago, she'd mentioned pleasure. The pull to visit Brienne in her bedroom was strong. Every night she fought the urge to go to her. She thought about what she'd say. Nothing ever seemed right, besides she didn't know if the woman even had feelings of love for her. 

After a long while of lying awake imagining a life with Brienne beside her, Sansa gave up on sleeping and went to walk around the castle. She decided some cold winter air would do her some good, so she quietly slipped out onto the second story walkway. She froze in place. Someone was already there. It was hard to see in the dark, so Sansa crept closer only to smile in pleasure when the blonde head of her Brienne shone through the murk. 

Brienne wore a great fur robe that made her look even larger than she was. Sansa cleared her throat to make her presence known. 

Brienne swung around instantly, hand on sword pommel. “My lady.” She bowed her head in respect. 

Sansa stepped forward rubbing her arms. It was bone chillingly cold. Brienne spoke again, “Take my cloak. You aren't dressed for the cold.” She began unfastening the cloak pin that held it around her shoulders. 

“Can't we share the cloak?” Sansa asked moving in close to slip inside the over large garment. She managed to slip inside, but when she turned to snuggle up under Brienne’s arm the tall woman stepped back quickly like she'd been burned.

Sansa was confused and took a step forward. Brienne was almost against the back wall. She looked terrified. Sansa pressed her advantage. “Do I scare you?” she asked as she quickly advanced toward Brienne. 

Brienne stepped back pressing herself against the wall. Sansa came close but stopped short of touching her. “Do I scare you?” She repeated more directly.

Brienne shook visibly. Sansa reached a hand up to her cheek. “Your shaking. Am I so terrifying in the dark? Is the thought of my disfigured body so horrible that you can't bear to have it against you for a few moments of warmth?”

The look on Brienne’s face seemed to change for the worse. Clearly she’d spooked the poor woman but how? “Will you let me inside the cloak?”

“My Lady, please let me give you the cloak,” Brienne’s voice was high pitched and desperate. “Please?” She fumble with the cloak pin again. 

Sansa’s heart was breaking. Could she not stand to be close even for a few minutes? The rejection hit hard. Tears started to fall from her eyes. The torch on the wall beside them reflected its orange light in them making it seem like she was shedding tears of pure gold. Not for the first time in her life, she felt foolish. “Forgive me. I assume too much.” She said softly and turned to walk away.

Her words and tears broke Brienne’s heart into a thousand pieces and stabbed her through. “Lady Sansa,” she managed. Sansa stopped. Tears still streaming down her face. Brienne stepped up close behind her, opening the great cloak and placing it around the small redhead. Brienne's great arms wrapped gently around her pulling her back against her warm body. The cold from Sansa’s dress penetrated Brienne’s thin sleeping gown making her nipples harden. 

They stood like that for a few moments. “I'm sorry.” It hung in the air. Sansa sobbed out loud at the words so seldom spoken. Brienne squeezed her a little tighter. “You don't scare me. What I felt when your hand touched me under the cloak that terrified me. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. The feeling caught me off guard. It was foolish of me. You're a very beautiful woman.”

Sansa turned inside the cloak so that she faced Brienne. She had been so wrong. Brienne's arms felt twenty times better around her than she had imagined. “What feeling?” she asked.

As Brienne started to answer, Sansa ran her fingers lightly up both sides of the tall woman's ribcage. Brienne’s answerer was stuttered. “It, it, it, it,” she repeated as she sucked in air almost gasping. 

“That was unfair of me.” Sansa said as she let her hands slip around the big woman. “I feel things too when you touch me.” Her red head came to rest on Brienne's chest; her heart beat pounding strong in Sansa’s ears. 

They stood in the torch light of the walkway for long minutes each one soaking in the feeling of being held by the woman she loved. Sansa’s feet were ice cold so she spoke up, “I need to go in.” She turned away from Brienne's warmth, and taking her by the hand she led the way inside. 

They stopped at the master bedroom door. It was heavy. Sansa pushed against it. Brienne stayed planted in the hallway looking at the floor. “Brienne, please don't make me ask you for what you already know I want.” She looked up from the floor but remained where she was. “If you don't want me go back to your room, and we will never speak of it again.” Sansa held her hand out inviting the tall woman to step into her bedroom. Brienne mastered her disbelief enough to walk inside. 

The great door shut behind them. Sansa barred it. “The fire is dying. Help me?” 

The fireplace, the only source of heat, was large as was the room. Sansa pulled the screen away, and Brienne tossed several large pieces of wood in. They caught fire, and soon the room was bathed in their soft yellow glow. It reflected off Brienne's almost white hair making it appear golden. “This robe will be too warm for you soon,” Sansa said as she worked the cloak pin free. The over large fur fell away from Brienne’s broad shoulders revealing that she wore only a thin sleeping gown. 

“I'm ugly.” 

“What a romantic thing to say.”

“I am. I know it.”

“I have seen you before. I am aware of your countenance.”

Brienne looked pained.

“Must you be beautiful for me to love you?”

Brienne had no words.

“I don’t know why I feel as I do, but I know what I feel. I've thought of nothing else but what it would feel like to be kissed by you for months now. What it would feel like to lay next to you as I fall asleep. How comforting it might be to wake up screaming from a nightmare and find I am not alone.” She stepped up close and reached out a hand to untie the string that held the neck of Brienne's sleeping gown together and said quietly as she pulled the bow apart, “I want to know what it's like to be loved.”

Brienne had not had a lover for years and never one so beautiful as Sansa Stark. She was nervous, and when she reached for Sansa to pull her close to kiss her, her hands trembled. Sansa grabbed them in her hands and pressed them to her cheeks. She wondered would anyone believe that little Sansa Stark could make the great and fearsome Brienne of Tarth, who had beaten the hound, tremble in fear or feel terrified? When their lips finally touched, it was so gentle and soft it almost wasn't. The barely there kiss lingered and then there was another and another. 

Brienne stepped back a half step and tried to catch her breath. She made the mistake of looking down at Sansa, looking into those deep green eyes. She was overcome by emotion, so many emotions, love lost, new love found, her beauty, her position. Sansa was a great lady from a great house not some minor lord's third daughter or a kitchen girl. The truth of her situation was very overwhelming. Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to blink them away. Then Sansa’s slender fingers were there on her cheek brushing the tears away. Her face full of concern. Her words soft, “Brienne, we can stop. Go, if you need too.”

Brienne cleared her throat, “I need to sit down before I fall down.” 

Sansa tugged her over to the enormous bed. Brienne sat head in her hands. Sansa still stood, uncertainty filled her. She placed her hands over Brienne's. Suddenly, she found herself enveloped in strong loving arms. _”God,” Brienne thought, “She feels so good in my arms. I don’t care if it's once or a 1000 times. I love her.”_

Their lips met again. Sansa's stomach flopped. Her lips tingled. Her body came alive with sensations. This was unlike anything she’d ever felt. She leaned into the kiss making it build in intensity. For all her size and strength Brienne was being very gentle, taking her time, letting the passion build. Her hands burned through Sansa’s gown. 

The flagstone floor was cold, and Sansa's feel were already ice cold from her walk . She broke her lips away from the kissing and quietly said, “You're very warm, and I'm very cold especially my feet. Lets get under the covers.” 

Tall Brienne stood and lifted the edge of the fur bed cover peeling it back from the sheets. Sansa climbed in, immediately jamming her feet beneath the covers. Brienne stood considering, sooner or later. Seeing no reason to wait she stripped off her sleeping gown and climbed into the bed naked pulling the heavy furs over both of them.

Sansa was all eyes. Brienne's body was muscled, pale, thin. The pink of her small nipples held Sansa's eye until the covers hid everything from view. “Now, come here. Let's get you warmed up.” 

It was hard not to be shy in such and unfamiliar and intimate situation. Slowly Sansa crept across the bed, Brienne helped at the last by wrapping an arm around her and scooping her into her warm, bare body. Sansa nestled into her warmth. Her red head coming to rest well under Brienne's chin. “You feel like ice. Shall I put more wood on the fire?”

“No, don't leave me.”

Several kisses landed on the top of her head, and Brienne began vigorously rubbing her hands all over her back. When they reached her butt and upper legs, Sansa felt an intense jolt from the contact. She flinched and gasped. Brienne froze in place. “Is this ok?” 

When Brienne's hands stopped moving the incredible sensations they produced in Sansa body stopped too. She tingled every where those large, strong hands had been. “Please don't stop. It feels amazing.” Sansa punctuated her words by placing a small, soft kiss on her lover's lips. That kiss was followed by another larger kiss. 

Hot hands began kneading the backs of her bare thighs. Sansa's mouth opened in pleasure, and Brienne filled it with an open mouth kiss her tongue softly twirling in and out. The hands moved to her bare cheeks, and Sansa moaned softly into the kiss. Soon a finger grazed over the red curls between her legs. She jerked and gasped again, but this time Brienne knew she was enjoying the touch. Again the finger brushed over her center causing a spasm of pleasure that had her clamping her arms tightly around Brienne. A hand began running softly up and down her back trying to calm her. “Shhhh, I've got you.” The next time the finger came it stayed, slowly parting the red curls as it ran up her center to the peak. The slow circles it made on her clit were like nothing she had felt before. She clung to her lover's body. As the pleasure grew in intensity, she squeezed harder and harder with her arms burying her head in Brienne's chest. 

She was so quiet Brienne almost missed when she came. Sansa's arms relaxed their death grip, and she smiled. This was love. She felt so sleepy. “Promise, you'll stay,” she murmured and then she was gone.

Brienne was riding a high, and as Sansa fell asleep she slipped two fingers down to her own clit and brought herself to climax with very little effort. She fell asleep with her arms cradling her small red headed lady against her.


	5. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night encounter exposed by the light of morning.

Early the next morning, the chambermaid came into Sansa’s bedroom the same as she did every morning. She set a fresh pitcher of water beside the basin, opened the drapes to let in light, stoked the fire with fresh wood, and as she turned toward the bed to collect the chamber pot she stopped and stared open mouthed. Someone large was sleeping in the bed with Lady Sansa. Embarrassed by the unexpected visitor, the maid scrambled across the room, snatched up the chamber pot and nearly spilled it in her haste to quit the room. Brienne and Sansa never stirred.

The chamber maid left her cart of supplies and chamber pots in the hallway and ran to find the head matron of Winterfell. She found her in Bran's room cleaning him up and removing his soiled under pad. “Good morning, Master Brandon. Ma’am, a word please. I beg you.” 

The matron could see the maid was agitated over something and was sure it was another squabble between the help. “We can talk when I'm done making Master Bran comfortable.”

“I would like to hear,” Bran spoke to the matron. 

“Oh, now, I'm sure it's some petty business between the maids. Nothing to be concerned about, Master Bran.”

“Perhaps but I would still like to hear what she has to say.”

“Alright, as you wish. Out with it then, Master Bran has better things to do than listen to gossip all day. 

“Lady Sansa has someone in her bed,” the maid said in a rush of words.

“What do you mean?”

“It seems she's taken a lover. I didn't see them at first. I was about my business filling the pitcher, stoking the fire, when I turned to collect the chamber pot there were two in the bed. Whoever he is, he's quite large.”

“What did they say.”

“They were asleep, Ma’am. Never stirred. He was turned toward her, so I couldn't see his face, but he's got wavy blonde hair, white like a Targaryen .”

Bran spoke, “It's Brienne of Tarth.”

Both women said, “What?” in unison.

Bran smiled which was now rare for him. It was a creepy smile given that his eyes were rolled back in his head showing only the whites, “I can see them. They’re in love. Brienne is terrified. She doesn't want gossip to ruin Sansa’s reputation.”

“Neither do I,” The matron rounded on the maid. “Who else knows about this?”

“No one. I came straight to you.”

“See that you speak to no one about this. You’ll be taking care of Lady Sansa from here on out. If you fall ill, I will do it myself. Better have you see about Lady Brienne’s room and Lady Arya’s also. There will be no talk of this. If you hear of anyone speculating you come to me straight away, so I can nip it in the bud. You'll have extra duties from here on out, so I'll be taking away others that ya have now. Say nothing. If you do I'll have your eyes and tongue and send you to work blind and mute at the midden heap,” the matron threatened.

The maid bristled and took a step toward the matron, “You needn't threaten me. Both Lady’s have been kind to me. The Starks were always kind people; also my mother's people are from Tarth. Neither money nor threats nor torture will make me tell a word of what goes on in any Stark's private chambers unless the lady herself asks me. The North remembers.”

The matron was readying for a second barrage about impudence when Bran spoke. “She tells the truth matron. No one will learn of it from her lips. I like her fierce loyalty. Thank you for your service. You may go.”

The maid left the room. The matron spoke to Bran, “Forgive me Master Bran for saying so, but while the Titan of Tarth loving a woman is no surprise, I am surprised by Lady Sansa.”

Bran was silent, off somewhere as the three eyed raven. The matron finished and was about to leave when Bran spoke. “My sister Sansa has always been fond of women. I believe my sister Arya also has a desire for women. I need to speak to the maester. Ask him to see me.  
”

“I'll go summon the maester now master Bran.”


	6. I got you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is surprised that Sansa is gay for Brienne. Sansa and Brienne spend some quality time together.

Brienne was the first to wake. She was a bit disoriented for a second, but then she saw Sansa, so delicate looking, redhair free and spread over her pillow. Brienne was transfixed. She recalled their late night encounter, the first kiss, how she trembled like an idiot. 

Sansa began to stir, and at first Brienne thought she was waking up. That thought caused her a moment of terror like a knife had been plunged into her heart. What if Sansa had second thoughts, rejected her in the light of morning? Sansa did not wake, instead she appeared to be in the throes of an unpleasant dream. Her face contorted into fear and then pain. Brienne wasn't certain what she should do. When she started to thrash about, Brienne reached out and took her firmly by the arm. “My Lady, wake up,” she said rather softly.” Sansa continued to thrash and whine. “Sansa, wake up!” Brienne said more forcefully. Yet Sansa continued to thrash against an unseen attacker adding, “No, please, no.” 

Brienne was broken hearted by the entire scene and desperate to rescue Sansa from it. This time she shouted, “Sansa, wake up!”

Sansa’s eyes flew open. She looked about her in terror and then shut her eyes taking a deep breath. Brienne let go of her arm. Sansa opened her eyes again and sat up in the bed. 

Brienne had no idea what to do. Soldiers had dreams like that. They usually drank. “Do you dream like that often?” she asked.

“Every night”

That answer broke Brienne heart yet again. No wonder Sansa always looked tired and haunted. “Could I get you a drink? Some water or wine, My Lady?”

Sansa reached out her hand and place it on Brienne’s arm. “No, thank you Brienne, I think I’ll get up. You should call me Sansa when we’re in private. No one calls me Sansa any more, and it gets tedious.” Sansa rose and found the empty chamber pot to relieve herself. She also noted that a fresh pitcher of water had been set out and the fire had been stoked and new wood added. 

She washed her face and then looked back at Brienne who had just risen out of bed and was slipping the sleeping gown over her head. Sansa noted that without her armor Brienne was very feminine looking, very striking from behind. Her skin was white with more scars than Sansa had imagined. She was muscled but curved. Her long legs shapely and perfect for her height. There was no mistaking that she was a woman. “You’re very feminine looking without your armor, strong but feminine.”

Brienne face pinked up. She wasn't shy about her body. She felt there was nothing there anyone wanted to see so why be shy about nudity. Hearing Lady Sansa remark that she looked feminine, knowing that she was looking at her, that made her oddly shy. 

Sansa continued, “The maid has been in here already this morning. I shall have to call for her. Would you like to be here for the conversation?”

Brienne opened her mouth to reply.

The maid had left Bran and the matron and had gone about her morning routine. Now that all her chores were done, she was back with her cart in front of Lady Sansa’s bed chamber. She knocked rather loudly.

“Knock Knock”

Brienne shut her mouth. She and Sansa looked at the door.

“There's no help for it, I suppose,” Sansa said. “Enter!”

To their surprise the maid entered rolling a loaded cart. She stopped and bowed. “My Lady and Lady Brienne, I've got breakfast here for you if you'd like some. Under the circumstances, I thought you might rather dine in your room, My Lady. I have two pitchers of hot water, an extra basin, and I took the liberty of bringing Lady Brienne some day clothes. Shall I set it out for you or would you rather be alone?” she smiled and raised her eyebrows at Brienne as she said the last. 

Sansa glanced at Brienne who gave her a shrug and said, “It does smell good.”

Sansa smiled, “Yes, please set it out, and while you're at it could you please tell us who knows.”

“Knows what, My Lady? The maid said as she began setting two places for breakfast.”

Her question took Sansa back. 

The maid giggled, “I'm sorry to tease, My Lady. To be honest, I had a bit of a start when I realized you weren't alone. I went straight to the matron of course. She was seeing about master Bran. He wanted to hear what I had to say. I'm sorry about that. I am, but he has the third eye, so there's no keeping things from him is there? Master Bran says you're in love.” The maid put her hand to her heart, smiled, took a deep breath, and returned to setting out breakfast. 

Brienne came up behind Sansa and pressed against her, placing a hand on her shoulder for support. 

“Ready, My Ladies,” the maid announced proudly. “Come sit down.”

Brienne nudged Sansa, and they both sat.

The maid continued chattering away excitedly, “Now don't you ladies worry about a thing. The matron is a woman of honor she won't say a word and neither will I. In fact she's assigned me to both your rooms and Lady Arya’s, so if you need anything, anything at all, I'll be the one to get it for you. They call me Trinny. My late husband and son both fought on the Stark side in the battle of the bastards. My mother’s people are from Tarth. I've cousins there a few times removed.”

Sansa reached out her hand and took the older woman’s hand firmly in hers, “Thank you, Trinny.”

Brienne spoke, “Is there anything we can do for you?”

“Do for me, My lady?” 

“Yes, a favor? Is there something you need or someone close to you in need?”

“Well, I don't expect special favors. I come here for honest work after the battle. My grandson was born just after, and my earnings are enough to keep him and my daughter in law. I don't lack for anything.”

“Where are they? Your daughter in law and grandson?”

“Oh, they live in a cottage, well it's more of a shack, about 2 miles out. I see them when I can. Take them the things they need.”

Sansa looked at Brienne. “Why don't we bring them into Winterfell? Winter is here. A shack hardly sounds like the best place to ride it out. Winterfell is practically empty. I'll speak to the matron. Is that acceptable?”

“I don't know what to say, My Lady.”

“These are dark times we are living in. Say you'll bring them. I'd like to meet them.”

“As you wish, My Lady. You’re very kind. Thank you. Shall I go now?

“Yes, thank you, Trinny. Please tell the matron I'd like to speak with her.”

The maid left closing the door behind her.

Brienne was busy scarfing down breakfast.

“That was very good of you and smart. However loyal she is some extra consideration is sure to help.”

“You'll end up with three loyal subjects.”

“I suppose so, but it's also the right thing to do. Leaving a baby to live out the winter in a shack is barbaric.”

“You can win loyalty by doing the right thing. Buying people doesn't win loyalty, but rewarding people isn't the same as buying them.”

“Knock! Knock!”

“Enter!”

The matron came into the room, made her bow and stood quietly.

“Come and sit with us.”

The matron got big eyes but did as she was told.

“I like Trinny. I appreciate her discretion. I assume I have your silence on the subject of Brienne sharing my bed.”

“Certainly, My Lady. It's no one's business but your own.”

“I want to reward Trinny for her loyalty and silence. Winterfell is very empty. Even when my parents lived it was empty. I want to fill it up, but not with just any random people. I've asked Trinny to bring her daughter in law and grandson to live in Winterfell. We have many empty rooms. Please see that one is prepared for them.”

“Yes, My Lady. Will there be anything else?”

“Yes, it has come to my attention that if a girl has no family and cannot marry she is forced to go work at a brothel. I find this disgusting. If they want to work there, I have no issue with it; however, I would like it to be known that there is an alternative. They can come here and work for their keep. Just cleaning up all the unused rooms that have sat empty for centuries is enough work for an army. Some may have special skills we can make good use of. I'll leave it to your discretion how best to proceed. If you have questions or need direction, I'll be happy to hear you. I'd like a regular report on your activities at the weekly staff meeting.”

“I will see to it, My Lady.”

“Thank You, Matron. That will be all.” She looked at Brienne who was happily eating the last of her breakfast. “I don't wish to be disturbed. Place someone to guard the end of the hallway.”

“As you wish, My Lady.” the matron said as she closed the door behind her.

“You haven't touched your food,” Brienne observed.

“No,” Sansa said while looking Brienne over. “That's a terrible scar on your neck.”

“Oh, it was a bear,” Brienne said dismissively.

Sansa’s eyes got wide, “A bear?”

“Well, it was some time ago. I was thrown into a pit with it. I'll tell you the whole tale sometime.”

“You battled a bear and survived?”

“Well, I had some help, but yes, I battled a bear, I suppose.”

Sansa licked her lips. She got up, and sliding Brienne’s sleeping gown up, she sat on her thigh. She wore nothing under her own gown, and the contact made Brienne’s cheeks turn pink.

Sansa bent in close to the tall Blonde ear and said, “I want the woman who battled a bear to kiss me.”

Brienne lifted the red strands of hair covering her neck away and slowly planted 3 kisses there. She rose to her cheek and left a lingering kiss. Brienne’s long fingers found their way into red hair, and her lips found Sansa’s. The kiss turned needy quickly as Sansa began getting excited. Brienne let her hands find the hem of Sansa’s gown and ran them up her bare back. She was getting wet, and Brienne could feel it where she sat on her thigh. Brienne lifted the gown to take it over Sansa’s head, intending to toss it aside. 

“Brienne, please no.” 

Brienne let the gown drop from her hands. She pulled Sansa in close and held her. “You don't want me to see.”

“I don't. My scars aren't from a bear, and there are rather a lot of them.”

“Then I won't see you,” Brienne said as she put a hand under Sansa’s bottom and stood up with her in her arms. She walked them to the bed and lay Sansa down covering her up. Brienne removed her own gown and slipped in beside her. “Better?”

Sansa nodded and pressed her lips to Brienne’s encircling her shoulders with her arms. Sansa was very passionate and soon open mouthed, their tongues battled; and Sansa was on top pushing Brienne back and down. Brienne let her win and sunk back into the pillows. Sansa straddled her and pressed the kiss deeper. Brienne reached her large, strong hands under Sansa’s gown and let them glide up the back to her thighs to her ass. She caressed and gripped which made Sansa moan just a little. One hand dropped down and found her center, parting red curls. The other rose up her bare back gently stroking. 

It was a little eerie for Brienne because she could feel the scars. The puckers and lines where it should have been smooth, soft, lady skin. She powered on borne along by Sansa’s passion. Her finger found its way inside as the gown slipped down gathering at Sansa’s shoulders. Long and thin her finger glided in and out picking up speed. Sansa released her lips and gasped for air. 

“Grab the pillow,” Brienne suggested as she increased the thrust. She pressed her cheek against Sansa’s and continued the quick pace. When she came Brienne held her with one arm and slowly pulled the other out. Sansa was overcome and Brienne scooped her into her arms and whispered in her ear, “I love you.” 

When Sansa had recovered a little, she pulled the sleeping gown over her head and tossed it aside. “No peeking,” she cautioned.

“No peeking, you have my word.”

They lay in the bed facing one another. Sansa running her hands over Brienne’s arms and her back. Brienne placing soft kisses all over Sansa’s face. 

“You're so soft.”

Brienne smiled.

“I'm not sure what I imagined you'd feel like, but this can't have been it.”

Sansa’s hand slid down Brienne’s arm onto her chest.

“Can I? I mean, do you mind?”

“No, I don't mind. You can touch me where ever you like.”

Sansa’s eyes followed her hand down as she cupped Brienne’s rather small breast. 

Sansa smiled an embarrassed smile. 

Brienne gave her another kiss. 

“You have soft hands. It feels nice,” Brienne encouraged.

Sansa continued exploring with her hands, her eyes, and sometimes her lips followed.   
After sometime of dancing around and playing in Brienne blonde curls she said, “I want to touch you like you touched me, but I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“Well, just touch me like you do yourself l, and I'm sure it will be fine.”

“I, I don't touch myself.”

“Not ever?”

“No.”

“Well, slow and gentle then, and I'll help.” Brienne kissed her lips. Sansa slid her finger slowly down through blonde curls and across her clit. Brienne gave a bit of a jerk at the sudden sensation and deepened the kiss. She let Sansa’s finger wander around for a short time and then laid her own hand over top. She pulled her finger up and onto her clit. “Right here,” she whispered. “Small easy circles.”

Sansa’s small finger felt like magic exploding between her legs, and soon she was grabbing the pillows to hang on. “That's,” she paused unable to speak, “so good, Sansa.”

In no time, she'd climaxed and lay with Sansa wrapped tightly in her arms. “I didn't expect you to do that.”

“Really? I wanted too.”

The words melted Brienne’s heart. She held her closer and smothered her lips with kisses straight from her heart. 

Sansa had never felt so close to anyone before. Brienne’s kisses were soft, urgent, and full of feeling. Her arms poured love out of them as they held her close. She’d never felt anything so pure, so sweet.

When Brienne released her they lay intertwined under the covers. The fire was dying, but neither was ready to leave the other.

The tower bell sounded the 9th hour, mid morning. 

“I have my duties. Several have requested a meeting today. I find it hard to leave your arms.”

“Would you like me to spend the night with you.”

Sansa looked into Brienne”s dark blue eyes. 

“Tonight and everynight.”

Brienne’s eyes started to tear up. She kissed Sansa’s lips. Sansa kissed her back.

“I don't suppose this is what mother had in mind when she asked you to protect me.”

Brienne snickered. “I suppose not. I don't think she'd approve. Oddly tho your servant body doesn't seem to mind at all.”

“They don't do they. That is odd.”

“I suspect they suspected.”

“Oh, probably so,” Sansa laughed. “Well, they seem to approve.” 

“They do. Should I keep a room for appearances sake?”

Sansa thought. “No, unless you want a room. If Oberyn of Dorne could travel with a mistress and invite both men and women into his bed and Cesi Lannister can have three children by her brother and Renly Baratheon could love Loras Tyrell then why should I hide you? We are in love, and if I don't mistake my lessons the old gods do not forbid it.”

“Perhaps we should keep it quiet for a time?”

“I have no reason to; however, this is very new, and perhaps it would be prudent to be restrained for a time. After all it’s no one's business who I invite into my bed.”

“Let's give it time then. I'll bring some of my things, so I'm not forced to walk the halls of Winterfell in naught but a sleeping gown.”

“I suppose I shall get dressed then and start my day, though I would much rather spend it here with you.” she said and she kissed Brienne’s lips and then slipped out of the covers.

Brienne caught a glimpse of scar upon scar upon scar, but a promise is a promise and she had promised not to look, and so she shut her eyes though what she had seen made tears fall. Sansa did not immediately realize what she had done and went about dressing for the day. Brienne soon joined her in dressing, and they kissed and hugged their good byes.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne receives a task that will take her away from Sansa.

As Sansa made her way to the great Hall to hold court, Brienne went to her room to move a few necessary items into Sansa’s bedroom. It felt strange jumping into things seemingly so quickly, yet Brienne knew she would not be content unless she was sleeping beside Sansa. After the morning's nightmare, it seemed cruel to expect Sansa to sleep alone with no one to comfort her. 

Arya and Bran made it part of their regular duties to accompany Sansa to the great hall when she held court. Since King Aegon aka John Snow and Queen Daenerys had appointed her warden of the north, she appreciated their support. Bran was very helpful with his third eye, advising Sansa on who was lying and who was truthful. Arya was more protector and spectator than anything. Actually, she wanted to know the faces of all who came to Winterfell. Brienne did not involve herself in the political affairs of Winterfell. She was a warrior and found sitting at court dull. She attended only when asked, or when she didn't trust those seeking favor from House Stark.

There was a knock at her door. Podrick had come looking for her. She was late for their morning sparing in the courtyard. 

“Come in.”

“You didn't come to the yard, so I came to see if you were well.”

“Yes, I'm quite well. I have a few things I need to do. Perhaps this once we will skip the morning’s swordplay.” Brienne said cheerily with a large smile on her face.

“You’re happy.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re happy. You’re never happy.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Don't you have better things to do than plague me?” Brienne replied trying to frown.

Podrick smiled like the Cheshire cat. “Happiness looks good on you, my lady,” he said as he left shutting the door behind him.

Brienne shook her head, and the smile bloomed on her face once again. If she kept smiling like this all day her face would hurt. She finished packing her essential items and carried the wooden crate back to Sansa’s bedroom. She placed the crate in a corner and sat on the bed. She fingers the soft furs, smiling, remembering the softness of Sansa’s body and the sweet kisses they had shared.

The matron, Grenta, came looking for Brienne and found her in Sansa’s bedroom. My lady, Lady Sansa has requested your presence. Brienne rose and went with the matron to the great hall where Sansa sat. Soon she was called. Brienne stepped to the center of the room and bowed. She was a little nervous but assumed Sansa had some official business she wanted Brienne to handle.

“Lady Brienne, I am tasking you with a great task. You may take as many men as you feel necessary. Several wagons have been set aside for your use. You will visit every brothel and tavern in every town here in the north. I am sending out messages ahead of you that any women who desire a life other than brothel work are welcome to come live at Winterfell where they will be assigned non brothel work. All are welcome along with their children, and no one may hinder any woman or child seeking the protection of the Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North.”

“I am sending you to do this because I feel some brothel owners may intimidate their sex workers into staying against their will. You will ensure that all women and children that wish to come to Winterfell have that opportunity. You may use force where necessary, and I give you permission to seize anyone preventing my directive from being carried out. I will judge all offenders.

Brienne bowed, “I will see it done.” She turned very formally and left the great hall. Brienne felt torn. It was an important assignment and delicate as well, but it would take her away from Sansa for an extended period of time. Had Sansa changed her mind she wondered as she went to find Pod.

Later, after Sansa was finished holding court, Brienne was called to supper with the Stark family. Normally, the three Starks ate together, seldom with any company. Brienne arrived as they were sitting down. 

Sansa smiled warmly at her, “Please, sit by me.”

Brienne sat and was very surprised when Sansa leaned over and kissed her lips. She immediately pinked up. Sansa giggled. 

Arya rescued her by saying, “You’re family now. There will always be a place for you at supper.”

“Not to talk business while we are eating, but I'd prefer if you waited a few weeks before setting out on your task. I want to give time for my message to reach everyone, and I’m not ready for you to leave me yet,” Sansa admitted. 

Brienne felt a weight leave her shoulders. “I think that's a good idea, my lady. Tho, I have to admit the suddenness of everything has me a bit off balance.”

Arya giggled and punched Brienne in the shoulder. The serving girl who was busy pouring wine and serving portions of meat onto their plates smiled and cheerily went about her work. Bran seemed oblivious to anything and idly ate and drank while seeing far away.

Later that evening, Sansa asked Brienne to turn in early with her. They shut the bedroom door behind them, and Brienne found herself oddly shy. Sansa broke the ice, “Our next lesson was supposed to be escaping a bear hug, I believe.”

“Yes, it was.”

She drew up close to Brienne. “Shall we begin?” she said as she turned to face away from the tall blonde.

Brienne put her arms around Sansa from behind. “Try to break free.” Try as she might Sansa could not free herself from the strong arms that held her. It was exhilarating struggling against the larger woman.

Brienne gave the lesson, and soon Sansa could break free. Both women were aroused by all the physical contact. When she was satisfied that Sansa had the technique down, she couldn't help but slid her hands slowly and sensuously around from behind her, raising her hands up to cup and then caress her breasts. Soft, warm lips full of passion found Sansa’s neck. Sansa turned around and kissed her full on the lips. Brienne surprised her by dipping low and wrapping her arms around her. She lifted, and Sansa’s red head bobbed smiling above hers. Joyful giggles filled her ears. “And how shall I escape this hold?”

“I was hoping you wouldn't,” Brienne said as she walked them over to the bed.


	8. Slave Wages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa decides to accompany Brienne on the long journey through the North.

Weeks had gone by, Sansa had found great comfort in having Brienne sleeping beside her. Her appetite for their love making had increased, and she frequently snuck away with Brienne for a midday session. 

For her part Brienne was concerned that all of the North would hear of their relationship. “My Lady Sansa, please we must be more discreet,” Brienne begged as Sansa pulled her aside in a dark hallway for a kiss. 

“My Lady Brienne, I am proud to be seen with you, and all the North can be damned if they don't like it.” Sansa pulled Brienne down to her lips and hungrily latched on. Brienne had no power to resist Sansa, and so she kissed her back. The kiss turned passionate quickly, and they ended up back in Sansa’s bed for a few hours.

Sansa lay on her side running her fingers over Brienne’s tight abs. Occasionally her had would stray and tease soft nipples into hardening. “I've decided I'm going with you,” She said out of the blue.

“On my task?”

“Yes, I feel I'm due for a tour of the kingdom. I feel like you'll have less difficulty if I'm along.”

“Very few women have taken advantage of your invitation to come to Winterfell. I fear my journey may not be very fruitful. I fear you would be wasting your time and putting yourself in danger.".

“Oh, I think we'll find fruit. I believe many of the women are being held against their will. Intimidated into continuing as sex workers. I'm sure some prefer that life, but many more would be happy to leave it.”

“Slavery is illegal.”

“It is and punishable by death. Have you ever executed someone?”

Brienne hesitated remembering, “Stannis Baratheon, it was very satisfying.”

Sansa paused. She blinked her eyes at Brienne processing the admission.

“Father believed in swinging the axe himself. Well, he used ice. I don't believe I have the power to cleanly take off a head. You do though, and your sword is half of ice reforged. I may need your services as an executioner.”

Brienne rolled onto her side facing Sansa, “I am sworn to your service. I will do as you command. I do object to you taking the journey."

Sansa was serious, “I am going, and I may command an execution. News travels fast. I hope one example will be enough to ensure cooperation.”

“Should I finalize plans to leave?”

“Yes, if we delay any longer, it will make me look weak. I'll not have my orders disobeyed.”

“Arya will be in charge of Winterfell, when I leave, with Bran acting as warden until we return.”

Brienne planted a kiss on her forehead. “I can finalize everything tomorrow, and then we can leave the following day at first light. You have your mother's fierceness and your father's sense of duty.”

 

WWWWWWW

Sansa rode out of the gates of Winterfell taking the lead. Brienne and Pod rode beside but behind her. Brienne’s chosen cavalry rode behind, 20 in all. Large draft horses, wearing Winterfell’s wolf livery pulled 3 covered wagons. One was full of provisions, the other two were meant to transport any women who wished to take advantage of Sansa’s offer to Winterfell under guard.

Brienne had a map and a plan to wind their way through the north. It would take months to visit each small town that might have a brothel. She had hopes that once word went out that Sansa was visiting brothels personally to deliver her offer of refuge they would not need to visit all of them. Chopping off heads had a way encouraging cooperation.

They stopped at their first brothel that day. The owner was very surprised to see the Lady of Winterfell walk into his establishment. Panic set in. He scrambled to bow and desperately reached for words of welcome. 

“Call all your girls at once. I don't care if they are with a customer. I won't be kept waiting.”

He scrambled to obey. 

“Brienne send two men to help him." She looked seriously at Sansa, "I wouldn't want him to forget anyone.”

At a nod from Brienne two very large men followed the nervous man into the back where the women had their rooms. Soon scantily clad ladies rubbing sleep from their eyes began to assemble before Sansa.

She picked one out at random, “You, come here.”

The young women was clearly frightened, but came to stand before Sansa making a polite bow as she did.

“Are you aware of my invitation to all women to come find work at Winterfell?”

“Yes, My Lady.”

“Do you or anyone here wish to accept my offer?”

“Some might My Lady, but we owe Bartlett too much money to leave.”

“Owe him money? How can you possibly owe him money?”

She bowed again, “For room and board, My Lady.”

Just then the owner came back it the room escorted by Sansa’s men.

“Master Bartlett, I would like an explanation of why none of these women are able to take advantage of my offer of work at Winterfell because they owe you room and board.”

Bartlett was at a loss for words.

Sansa walked over to him, “I am the Warden of the North. You pay taxes. I demand you open your books and give me an accounting.”

The man, who was considerably taller, wilted under Sansa’s gaze. “This way My Lady.” He led her to a corner of the room where he kept a tall desk that he used for his business transactions.

Bartlett opened his accounting book. The front of the book was filled with women's names and an amount of money for each transaction. The back was an accounting of what each woman owed him.

“So tell me Master Bartlett how does this work?”

“Each girl rents a room. There is also a charge for daily meals. If business is good, the girls make a profit. If business is slow or the girl becomes too sick to work then they owe me for rent and meals.”

“Slavery is illegal in the 7 kingdoms.”

“Oh, no My Lady, no one is a slave here.”

“Define slavery for me, Master Bartlett,” Sansa looked severe.

“Yes, My Lady, slavery is the practice of holding another person captive and forcing them to work for no wages.”

“Do slave owners provide housing and food for their slaves?”

“Why, yes, My Lady, I suppose they would.”

“And slaves are prevented from leaving and work for no wages?”

“Yes, My Lady.”

“Then please explain to me how you are not enslaving these women?”

“They receive pay.”

“How much pay?”

“Twenty five percent of their customers payments.”

“Where does the other 75% go?”

“I keep it as my percentage.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I'm running this establishment, ain't I? Providing them a place to work, a roof over their heads, food in their bellies.”

“I thought you were renting rooms to them and charging them for food?”

“That's right My Lady.”

“Then why are you keeping 75% of their income on top of the charges for room and board?”

“Because I run the establishment.”

“Are these women free to leave if they choose?” Sansa made a wide sweep of her arm in their direction.

“Once they've paid off what they owe me for their room and board, they can go if they choose.”

“Master Bartlett, walk with me outside. Brienne,” Sansa motioned to Brienne to join them.

“Everyone in the Brothel ventured timidly outside to see where they were going.” 

A small crowd had gathered near the brothel. It was unusual to see so many armed men and news spread quickly that the Lady of Winterfell was there. The crowd followed as Sansa led the way to the town center.

Sansa turned so her voice carried to the small crowd gathered. Brienne began, “All hear the Lady Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, and Warden of the North.”

Sansa spoke loudly so all could hear, “Several weeks ago, I issued an invitation to all women working in a brothel or having no choice but to work in a brothel, to come to Winterfell to work. Few women have come. I am making a visit to each brothel in the North to extend my invitation personally to the women who work in them. Today I visited Master Bartlett's establishment. As is my duty as Warden of the North, I demanded an audit of Master Bartlett’s books. I found he has enslaved the women at his brothel by not paying them fair wages and preventing them from freely leaving his employ. I sentence Master Bartlett to death by beheading.”

Brienne and her men were ready. Two men grabbed the brothel owner and forced him to his knees bending him forward. He protested loudly, however Brienne did not hesitate and struck his head off with Oath Keeper putting an end to his loud objections.

The crowd was quite shocked and began to murmur. 

Sansa spoke, “Any women who were in Master Bartlett’s employ are now free. I hope at least some of you will accept my invitation to work at Winterfell. Please see Lady Brienne, and she will make arrangements.” Sansa was relieved to see several women approach Brienne. 

They were just a few miles from Winterfell. Brienne felt the women would be fine making the short trip on foot. After instructing them to go as a group and to ask for Matron Grenta when they arrived at Winterfell, she reported back to Sansa. 

“I want a word with the prostitutes before we go.”

Sansa walked back into the brothel. The women who had decided to stay followed her inside. 

Sansa addressed them, “Select someone to take charge or take turns. No one in the 7 kingdoms can hold another against their will no matter if they owe a debt or not. I hereby erase all debts owed to Master Bartlett and give ownership of this building to all of you. I will leave it up to you to decide what is a fair way to divide your earnings. Taxes are still due when the traveling tax assessor visits and so a book of accounting must be kept showing all income and expenses and the tax due.” 

The women bowed silently. 

Sansa walked out of the brothel, through the crowd, and mounted her horse. As they rode for the next town, Master Bartlett’s body and severed head still lay upon the ground. News traveled fast in the North. It wouldn't be long before all brothel owners were sitting in fear of Sansa’s wrath.


	9. News travels fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Bartlett's beheading travels ahead of Sansa's group.

When Sansa’s party arrived at the next town a few hours later, the brothel owner was gone. One of the girls said, “Old Mims heard what happened to Bartlett. He was struck with terror, went pale, started to sweat, he did. He grabbed a few things, his money and left on his horse. Said he was heading for the coast to catch a ship and would not be back.”

“Brienne, send the fastest 2 horses we have. I want him brought back. If he can't be captured then have his body brought back.”

“At once, My Lady,” Brienne said as she bowed.

“You and you, you heard the lady. Off you go, bring him back dead or alive. He must have circled around us through the woods. You there girl. What is he wearing? What sort of horse does he ride?”

“Mims, has on a dark grey fur cloak. It's very nice. His horse is white. His hair is almost as white as his horse's hair. He’s old and very fat.”

“If you don't catch him before the coast, he'll be trying to buy passage on a ship leaving Westeros. Go quickly.”

Brienne saw the men off and went to stand by Sansa. Sansa addressed the girl who had spoken up. “Summon all the girls who work here. I would like a word with all of you.”

Soon seven women stood in front of the brothel. They were unkempt and their clothing raggedy. None of them had a decent cloak. 

“As you should all be aware, I have a standing offer to any brothel workers. You may come to work at Winterfell doing non-brothel work. I will not tolerate any whoring inside the walls of Winterfell. Should any of you wish to continue in your present employment I give you ownership of the brothel. Fair wages must be paid to all. Slavery is illegal. Those wishing to find work at Winterfell are free to do so.”

Brienne was standing near and when Sansa had finished speaking said, “My Lady, a word?”

Sansa stepped close.

“My Lady, these women don't have warm enough clothing to make the trip to Winterfell without freezing. Could I try to find them some warmer clothing?”

Sansa nodded her read head, “Yes, I believe it's necessary. Thank you.”

“I'll be quick. We can make one more town before nightfall if we leave soon. I'm going to send a man back to Winterfell to bring reinforcements. I wasn't expecting a man hunt.”

A short, round woman from the town approached them. She curtseyed and spoke to Sansa, “My Lady, It's good to have the Lady of Winterfell here. I've a hot pot of stew at the tavern. It would be an honor to serve you and your men, My Lady.”

Sansa brightened, “That's very kind. It's a cold day. Something hot would be welcome.”

The woman grinned from ear to ear, “This way, My Lady. I'll have my groom see to your horse's feet. I’ve a very good ale if you’d like to try it. Calms the nerves, warms the heart.”

They all headed for the tavern except for Brienne who was on a mission to find cloaks and warmer clothing for the four ladies who had chosen to work at Winterfell. Brienne stopped one of the men and whispered in his ear. 

The tavern was dark and smokey. Sansa sat at the table with all her men. The young man Brienne had spoken too stood near by. 

Soon the short woman brought out bowls of stew. She placed one in front of Sansa first. The young man quickly jammed a spoon into it and then into his own mouth. “Lady Brienne's orders,” he said quietly when Sansa showed her surprise. As the ale was poured he snatched Sansa’s mug and took a chug. 

Sansa thought it was very brave of him to be the first to taste the food, but she also thought it unnecessary, and after a few minutes with no ill effects, she asked him to sit down. “Please have a seat and eat. Everyone eat.”

The stew was good. The woman came out with a pitcher to refill their mugs. Once again the young soldier sampled Sansa’s mug. Her soldiers patiently waited to sample theirs. Sansa waited a few minutes as was customary and then reached for the mug. The young soldier lunged for it and knocked it out of her hands spilling the blonde liquid over the table. He stood and lurched for the kitchen. He collapsed at the open door way. The other men leapt up and ran for the kitchen. The woman had foolishly stayed thinking she had poisoned them all. Had she thought through her actions, she'd have realized there was no way out for her even if her plan had worked. 

Two soldiers drug the woman in front of Sansa. “Give her a cup to drink.”

A third man tried to get the woman to drink the poisoned ale. She refused and fought. A fourth man squeezed her nose shut and pulled her head back. When she opened her mouth, finally, to breath they poured the ale into her open mouth. She finally swallowed some and in a few minutes she was dead.

Dragging the body of the soldier and old woman out, they all came out of the tavern at once.


	10. Mims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for old Mims, the pander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New heros. I hope you like these two original characters.

Caphon and Berian rode quickly in pursuit of old Mims. His horse was easy to follow in the woods. Caphon was the first to point out how deeply the horses hooves sank in the mud. “Old Mims must be a fat fucker,” he observed. “Look how deep his horse sinks into the mud.”

Berian agreed, “Well, that will slow him down. We’ll catch the old sinner sooner that I had hoped.”

“Rescue the horse, too. I say we make him walk back. That poor horse must be breaking under the weight.”

The rode along swiftly and quietly keeping an eye on Mim’s trail and ahead to see if they could catch a glimpse of white.

WWWWWWW 

Mims had gotten a pretty good head start on them. He did not seem to have a plan other than heading straight for the sea. When young Caphon and Berian finally caught up to him it was twilight. The temperature had dropped, and white jets of steam shot from their horses nostrils.

They first saw Mim’s horse ahead. The white of its rump stood out among the trees and tho it blended with the color of the snow the movement caught their eye. As they approached they saw an old fat man in a very nice fur cloak pulling the horse along the trail by its bridal. His face was red with the strain, and he huffed and puffed as he tried to suck in the frozen air.

Berian called out to him. “Mims. You are under arrest by order of Lady Sansa of Winterfell, Warden of the North.”

Mims was exhausted. His horse needed rest. He wanted to run but could only stand hunched with his hands on his thighs wheezing.

“Lady Brienne said dead or alive. Be easier maybe if he was dead,” Caphon suggested.

Old Mims found his voice, “Now, now, there is no need for that. I have money. Plenty of money.”

“Money won't help us with the Lady Sansa’s wrath if we don't bring you back.”

Mim’s reached into his cloak pulling out a bag of money. “I'll pay you both to come with me. I'm sailing on the first ship leaving Westeros. You can come. Have some adventure.”

Caphon looked at Berian, “I suppose he’ll go on like this until Brienne takes his head.”

Mims opened his mouth again, “Now, you boys don't need to spend your lives taking orders from that redhaired whore of Ramsay Bolton’s nor that big blonde bitch she’s taken up with. We can go across the sea. I have enough money that we can all live like kings.”

Berian urged his horse forward. “This should shut him up,” he said as he sliced the old man’s neck open with a swipe of his sword.

Mims was shocked. He fell to the ground his neck spilling his blood as his money bag opened spilling his coins He clutched at his throat, his eyes round as saucers the money forgotten. Soon his eyes stared lifeless and he lay still.

“I don't think his poor horse can carry him.”

“No, poor thing.”

“Let's get a couple of these skinny trees. Well make a travois. The horse should be able to handle that.”

“Oh, good idea. I wonder if we can make it back tonight to an inn. I'd hate to have to sleep out here in the cold snow.”

“The road should be just over there. I think we are fairly close to a town.”

“Let's get it done then. I’m cold and hungry.”


End file.
